For Me
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Untukku, yang tidak tahan berada di dekatmu sampai kapanpun juga—"-Kumpulan drabble. Hints shonen ai bertebaran, mayoritas dari sudut pandang Ea.


**(**_"Untukku, yang tidak tahan berada di dekatmu sampai kapanpun juga—"_**)**

**Oo—O—oO**

**For Me**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Drabbles, banyak shonen ai bertebaran.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost masih punyanya Yukino Ichihara dan Yuki Amemiya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**A**

_**Afraid of**_

Ea tidak takut pada apapun.

Racun yang pernah membunuhnya kini tidak lagi bermasalah baginya, kegelapan bukan hal baru setelah sepuluh tahun kehilangan penglihatannya di tangan seseorang—

-seseorang yang, sialnya, adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Di luar, bisa saja ia berwajah kaku dan berani menghadapi apapun. Tetapi jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya, sesuatu sedang menciut ngeri tiap kali ia mengingat wajah mengerikan seseorang saat mencabut nyawa tiga rekannya; bayangan senyum lebar berlumur darah dan kenyataan bahwa sahabat pertamanya itu telah jatuh ke sisi gelap selalu membuat bulu romanya meremang.

Resmi sudah, Ea takut pada sisi lain Landkarte meski ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya sama sekali.

**B**

_**But**_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Tapi—"

"Landkarte."

"Tapi, Ea—"

"**LANDKARTE.**"

"—ini kue buatan Profe untuk ulangtahunmu..."

Ea tercengang, Landkarte meringis.

"Tanggal 3 Mei itu sekarang, Ea. Dan selamat ulangtahun, meski sebenarnya kita tidak lagi boleh mengulang tahun yang sudah berakhir."

**C**

_**Cover and Chase**_

_Sudah berapa lamakah si bodoh itu menutupi semua sisi gelapnya?_

Ea—atau yang sekarang dipanggil Karu—menggelengkan kepala. Ia belum menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan itu.

**.**

Mengapa ia, yang jelas-jelas tidak suka ketika si bodoh itu dekat-dekat dengannya, rela mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk membawanya 'pulang'?

Kali ini, sang Roh yang Membangkitkan termenung. Sambil menunggu di atas tangga menuju tempat ia seharusnya berada, Ea menghela napas panjang.

"Setelah terbiasa dengan keberisikannya selama beberapa tahun dan tiba-tiba kehilangan dia, ternyata rasa sepi itu membosankan juga, ya..."

**D**

_**Death**_

Mereka sudah pernah mati sekali, sebelum akhirnya 'bangkit' kembali dengan nama yang berbeda.

Ia adalah Ea, sang Roh yang Membangkitkan. Tewas karena diracun dalam perseteruan memperebutkan tahta.

Dia—sosok yang selalu membuat Ea bingung—adalah Landkarte, sang Roh yang Memadamkan. Tewas karena menjadi persembahan dalam ritual menenangkan amukan tiga sungai di distrik 3.

Tidak bertemu di kematian pertama? Tak apa. Tidak mati bersamaan di kali pertama? Bukan masalah.

Toh, akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan pula.

**E**

_**Equal**_

Waktu senggang di Gereja Barsburg, Ea menghabiskannya dengan berada di perpustakaan dengan selembar kertas penuh coretan, pensil tebal yang tidak bisa disebutkan mereknya, serta muka bosan yang sangat ketara.

Srat-srat-srat-srat. Coretan tangannya membentuk kalimat 'satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua' dalam bentuk angka, dan terus begitu hingga akhirnya, entah mengapa, angka di pertambahan itu bisa berubah menjadi nama-nama yang ia kenal dekat. '_Profe + Zehel = Amukan Profe_', '_Vertrag/Fest/Relikt + Zehel = Ada yang cemburu_', '_Zehel + Landkarte = Keisengan tiada tara_', '_Vertrag + Tiashe = Paman over-protektif_', dan hingga akhirnya...

"Ea~! Minum teh sama-sama, yuk~!"

Ea segera membalik kertas penuh coretan iseng itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat Landkarte, dan kalau dilihat dari dekat, dengan semburat merah transparan di wajahnya.

**.**

Zehel, yang kebetulan saja ingin mampir ke perpustakaan, menemukan kertas nganggur di atas meja dan bersiap untuk membuangnya ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat kalimat paling bawah.

Ia menyeringai lebar.

'_Landkarte + Ea = Bersama selamanya_'

Oho. Seseorang akan jadi korban _blackmail_-an Zehel nanti...

**F**

_**Fond of**_

Profe sangat suka tanaman di kebun, Zehel—meski tampangnya tidak meyakinkan—sayang dengan anak-anak, Vertrag (kelewat) sayang pada keponakannya, Landkarte suka pada benda-benda manis, dan Ea...

**.**

"Kau suka pada apa, Ea?"

Ea tidak menjawab. Menulikan diri dari pertanyaan Landkarte, remaja berambut kelam itu tetap melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya tanpa pernah menjawab dengan kata-kata dan menghindari bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau elektrik rekannya.

Mungkin, jika ada Profe yang bisa tahu apapun di sana, wanita itu akan cekikikan sambil berkata, "Orang yang selalu nempel padanya dan membuat hiruk pikuk di sekitar si kalem Ea."

_Well_, tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa, 'kan?

**G**

_**Gone**_

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jika Landkarte 'menghilang' dari gereja untuk menjalankan tugasnya, Ea hanya akan duduk diam di perpustakaan dan menunggu si cerewet itu kembali dengan suvernir di tangan.

Setelah tragedi berdarah yang mencabut nyawa tiga rekannya serta Landkarte kehilangan jejaknya, Ea tidak lagi duduk diam di gereja. Ia tetap memasuki militer dengan penampilan yang 'berbeda', mengawasi Teito a.k.a Tiashe yang hilang ingatan, dan mengejar Landkarte-'nya' yang menghilang setelah jatuh ke kegelapan tanpa batas.

**H**

_**Hear**_

Ia tidak lagi bisa melihat, tetapi ia bisa mendengar apapun.

Maka dari itu, ketika ia mendengar suara yang pernah dekat dengannya dari balik punggungnya, ia menjadi lengah—

-karena, jujur saja, mendengar suara yang sudah satu dekade tidak didengar membuat ada getaran aneh muncul di dada Ea.

**I**

_**If**_

Jika saja ia tidak meninggal setelah diracuni sanak saudaranya dan menjadi 'Ea', apakah ia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini setelah ditinggalkan orang yang paling dekat dengannya?

**J**

_**Joyful**_

Bagaimana ia melihat Landkarte sepuluh tahun yang lalu:

_Orang yang berisiknya tiada tara, hobi membawakannya makanan enak, ahli membuat teh, dan menjalani 'hidup'nya dengan bahagia dengan senyum selalu di wajah. Ea selalu berharap bahwa setidaknya, Landkarte bisa menutup mulutnya dan diam barang sedetik saja._

Bagaimana ia melihat Landkarte setelah si bodoh itu berkhianat:

_Licik, nyerempet psikopat, tetapi tetap harus dikejar untuk diseret pulang dan 'diubah' menjadi seperti dulu._

Bagaimana ia melihat Landkarte setelah mereka bertemu di tangga:

_Seorang idiot yang perlu diajari etika dan membuatnya menunggu lama, agak cengeng (berapa kali ia melihat si empunya poni asimetris itu menangis dari atas sini?), serta akhirnya insyaf dari masa-masa kejamnya._

Apa yang ia harapkan setelah mereka reuni di tangga menuju surga:

**_Semoga saja si bodoh itu kembali menjadi si bodoh yang dulu._**

**K**

_**Know**_

"Aku tahu semua yang kamu pikirkan, jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk bohong padaku."

Apakah orang yang suka membaca buku jadi mudah dibaca pikirannya semudah seseorang membuka buku? Itu pertanyaan yang pernah Ea tanyakan pada Landkarte secara tidak sengaja, dan hanya dijawab dengan tawa renyah dari sang Roh yang Memadamkan.

"Kalau itu kamu, Ea, tanpa menggunakan kemampuan sebagai Ghost pun aku bisa. Aku hapal semua sifatmu, soalnya."

Harus merinding atau terharu mendengar ucapan satu itu, Ea tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

**L**

_**Lame**_

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berada di dekatku?"

"Karena kau butuh seseorang yang ceria sepertiku untuk mencerahkan harimu—"

Ea baru saja akan membalas sambil menyembunyikan rasa terharunya ketika Landkarte melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan, "—toh, kerutan di dahimu juga perlu sedikit 'pengobatan' dariku untuk bisa diusir jauh-jauh dan tidak bertambah lagi."

Beberapa detik kemudian, tampak sosok Landkarte yang terkapar di air mancur Gereja dengan penampakan cap tinju merah di pipinya.

Menyinggung kerutan di dahi Ea bukan hal yang baik jika kau masih ingin bernyawa panjang, dan Landkarte mengetahuinya dengan cara yang mengerikan.

**M**

_**Melancholic**_

Di mata Ea (yang kembali mendapatkan penglihatannya), Landkarte yang ia temui di tangga terlihat lebih melankolis dibanding 'semua' Landkarte yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Lemas karena baru saja berlari jauh, itu mungkin juga.

**N**

_**Never Ending**_

Karena Ea yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi, kisah mereka akan jadi kisah yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Satu kata yang mewakili semua pertanyaan dari pernyataan di atas: reinkarnasi.

**O**

_**One and Only**_

Setelah Profe tiada, hanya ada satu yang tahu bagaimana cara Ea berpikir.

Tetapi sialnya, bukan hanya Landkarte seorang yang pernah melihat senyum Ea (yang dikenal pelit kalau menyangkut senyum-tersenyum).

Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan pertimbangan tentang salah satu alasan kenapa Landkarte ingin mencabut nyawa seorang Teito Klein...?

**P**

_**Pancake**_

Dua piring (atau lebih) panekuk dan dua gelas teh buatan tangan Landkarte di kala senja adalah hal yang Ea rindukan tiap waktu setelah tragedi sepuluh tahun lalu.

**Q**

_**Question**_

"Ea?"

"Apa?"

"Ini perasaanku saja, atau cara berpakaianmu sama Landkarte itu serupa tapi beda?"

"..."

"Terus, kenapa kalian selalu ada di tempat yang sama tiap kali aku ketemu kalian?"

"..."

"Apa kalian—"

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir ada sesuatu yang lebih antara aku dan dia, Teito Klein."

"—aku cuma mau tanya apa kalian itu diam-diam janjian buat memakai gaya yang sama, kok."

**Bohong.** Dalam hati, Teito ingin menanyakan hal yang sejurusan dengan apa yang dikatakan Ea barusan. Profe pernah memberitahu 'sesuatu' padanya, dan Teito ingin membuktikan kebenaran hal itu.

Namun tetap saja, Teito tidak bisa menanyakan, "Apa kalian pacaran?" pada Ea maupun Landkarte pada akhirnya.

**R**

_**Run**_

Ia berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah. Mengacuhkan kakinya yang sakit, mengacuhkan penampilannya yang berantakan, dan menatap lurus ke arah anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Ia harus cepat sampai di sana.

Seseorang—seseorang yang ia hapal akan selalu menunggu dirinya yang tidak lagi putih murni ini—pasti sedang berada di salah satu anak tangga, dengan poker face khasnya, serta lidah tajam yang melontarkan sindiran menusuk hati.

Tetapi itu tak apa.

Semua ucapan tajam itu setimpal, atau malah lebih ringan, dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap sahabatnya itu selama ini.

**.**

"Kau telat."

Di hati kecilnya, Landkarte tersenyum senang.

**S**

_**S**_

Terlalu banyak hal tentang Landkarte yang diawali dengan huruf 'S' di ingatan Ea, baik dalam bahasa asing maupun tidak.

Dan dari sekian banyak itu, hanya ada satu yang paling mengena di hatinya.

Senyuman ceria itu tidak akan pernah Ea lupakan, bahkan jika ingatannya hilang setelah mereka reinkarnasi nanti.

**T**

_**Tame**_

Bagaimana cara menjinakkan seorang Ea yang 'dingin' (dalam pandangan generasi lima Ghost sebelum perang Raggs):

Taruh Landkarte di sebelahnya, biarkan mereka berbicara sampai mereka puas, dan kembali bicara pada Ea saat Landkarte masih ada di sebelahnya. Dijamin tidak akan ada lagi aura es yang menakutkan dari balik punggungnya, karena hawa-hawa ceria dari Landkarte sudah mencairkan es kasat mata itu tanpa mereka sadari.

Tetapi waspada saja untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ea; seseorang yang punya hawa-hawa ceria dan jinak di awal bisa saja berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diduga jika jarakmu (atau sikapmu) terlalu dekat dengan sang Roh yang Membangkitkan.

**U**

_**Unveil**_

"Cermin, cermin di dinding.

Siapakah di negeri ini yang paling dingin hatinya?"

Ea menghela napas panjang, sebelum memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Landkarte dari buku cerita Snow White serta cermin dinding berukuran raksasa untuk sementara waktu. Itu, setelah ia menggetok pingsan sahabat karibnya dan mengejar Zehel keliling gereja sebagai balasan sudah mendongengi Landkarte tentang cermin yang bisa mengungkap apapun beberapa waktu lalu.

**V**

_**Velocity**_

Kecepatan bicara Landkarte: seratus kata per detik.

Kecepatan yang sukses membuat kepala Ea pusing tiap kali berbicara tentang hal yang si cerewet yandere itu sukai.

**W**

_**Warning**_

**Peringatan:** JANGAN pernah berlagak kelewat akrab dengan Ea, baik ketika Landkarte ada maupun tidak.

**Akibat jika dilanggar:** minimal trauma seumur hidup. Paling parah? Kalau tidak tewas di tempat, dihantui hingga tewas di tempat lain karena akibat yang berbeda-beda.

**X**

_**XXX**_

"Profe?"

"Ya~?"

"Tiga 'x' di akhir surat itu artinya sensor atau apa?"

Profe tertawa geli. "Bukan sensor, Ea sayang. Itu artinya—"

"—ciuman, kecupan, atau apapun itu," sambung Zehel sambil membaca surat dari seseorang dengan wajah agak babak belur. Dari aroma parfumnya, bisa diketahui kalau pengirimnya adalah perempuan; kalau bukan penggemar, pasti perempuan lain yang dekat dengannya.

Mengacuhkan siapa pengirim surat untuk Zehel dan alasan kenapa wajahnya bisa tidak karuan begitu, Ea membeku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berubah jadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Dalam hati, Ea bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada _Ghost_ yang sedang bepergian jauh untuk tugas itu ketika ia pulang nanti.

**Y**

_**Yesterday**_

Kemarin, Landkarte masih tersenyum dan tertawa di sampingnya.

Kemarin, si bodoh itu masih saja mengganggunya dan memaksanya agar dibolehkan masuk ke dalam _Book of Hades_.

Kemarin—

**(**_"Oh, Ea?"_**)**

-rasanya baru kemarin, ia bertemu dan berjabat tangan dengan Landkarte. Mengobrol di atas menara, mengobrol sambil minum teh—

**(**_"Kelihatannya hanya kau yang gagal kubunuh."_**)**

_-ha ha_. Ea tertawa hambar. Di balik topeng kaku yang ia kenakan, hati kecilnya tersenyum miris.

Rasanya memang baru kemarin ia kehilangan orang yang pertama berarti dalam hidupnya, meski fakta mengatakan hal itu sudah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**Z**

_**Zero Hour**_

"Kelihatannya tujuan kita sama.

Pergi dan dapatkanlah omelan panjang dari Chief of Heaven."

Dan saat yang menentukan bagi Landkarte pun berakhir sudah.

**.**

**.**

**(**_"—mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia berarti aku sudah sinting."_

_"Tetapi kau masih mengejarku, bahkan ketika aku sudah kehilangan cahaya."_

_"Kalau itu untukmu, Landkarte, jadi gila pun aku tak apa."_**)**

**.**

**.**

_**The end.**_

**A/N: **Sejak kapan Ea jadi nyerempet ngegombal begitu? **#OOC!Ea #gagalbikinEaIC #orz**


End file.
